Naruto's pet
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: The villagers should be worried about Kyuubi; he is a demon that can destroy mountains with a flick of his tail after all. But they should be more worried about Naruto as the Kyuubi is just Naruto's submissive pet. Wait, what? Fox Kurama x Naruto! Slash!


Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello! Here's a one-shot that I have been hiding for a while. This is all smut! So, if you don't want to read Naruto and his submissive pet Kurama go at it, I would leave! Anyway, onward to the smut!]

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Demon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: Naruto's pet**

Naruto is seen moving through the forest on the outside of the village as he looks around, making sure nobody is in the area as he walks among the trees. His walk stopping when he moves between two trees as he takes one last look around before he stamps on the ground, causing a layer of earth to rise close by that reveals a trapdoor. The trapdoor turning out to be an entrance to a secret underground base, which Naruto moves over to it and opens before he drops inside as the trapdoor closes behind him.

When he is in the base, he lets out a breath as his whole posture changes into a more dominant figure as smoke covers his clothes before it disperses, showing a different Naruto. This Naruto being taller, more muscled, and having no baby fat on his face as he looks around with a smirk. Naruto then does some hand seals before touching the floor, causing a puff of smoke that disperses to reveal Kyuubi, who looks around before stopping his gaze onto Naruto as he lets out a growl.

Before Naruto can react Kyuubi pounces forward and grabs him as his tails wrap around him while his muzzle moves forward. Kurama's lips smashing into Naruto's as he brings him into a lust filled kiss before they disappear in a swirl of red yokai and reappear inside a room that has a large king-sized bed. This bed Kyuubi throws Naruto onto before he pounces onto him as he kisses him, while his nine tails wave around and rip apart Naruto's clothing until he is naked.

"Someone's horny." Naruto practically purrs out as he kisses back and moves his hands, grabbing hold of Kurama's furry soft ass before pulling him down so that he is now straddling his groin. This causing Kurama to purr as he feels Naruto's cock worm its way between his ass cheeks, which causes him to moan as he starts grinding his ass against Naruto's cock.

" **You haven't fucked me since you started that stupid mission. I have been aching all month thinking about having your cock inside of me.** " Kurama whines out as he grinds his ass hard against the cock wedged between his furry ass cheeks, which causes Naruto to moan as he starts massaging Kurama's ass cheeks as he helps Kurama grind against his cock.

"Well, let's get rid of that ache then, my pet." Naruto purrs out before he flips Kurama onto his back with his hands pinning the fox against the bed. This causing Kurama to shiver at being called a pet as he struggles in Naruto's hold, which only makes Naruto growl as he tightens his grip on the prey under him as he places all his weight onto Kurama.

" _Are you trying to escape from me?_ " Naruto growls out as he grabs hold of Kurama's neck and moves his hips forward, which causes Kurama to whimper. This whimper coming from how powerless he feels as he shivers at the dominance in Naruto's voice before he lets out a gasp as he feels the head of Naruto's cock press up against his tail hole.

" **N-no.** " Kurama whimpers out as all his nine tails wave around in excitement as he shifts around under Naruto, his ass grinding slightly against Naruto's cock.

"Your actions tell differently. Do I need to start punishing you and train you so that you know you belong to me? Do I need to train you so that you will lay there and take my cock like the slut I know you are?" Naruto growls as his eyes turn into slits and change to red, while yokai starts leaking out of his body as it presses down on Kurama.

Kurama only whimpers at what Naruto says as his body shudders under him, his tails moving around faster as his tail hole clenches against Naruto's cock. This causing Naruto to growl as he glares down at Kurama who whines under his gaze.

" _You're not only fighting against me, but now you are not answering my questions?_ " Naruto snarls out as his eyes glow and glare down into Kurama's eyes, whose eyes widen at what Naruto said as he frantically shakes his head.

"Too late. It seems like I will need to punish you after all." Naruto purrs out with a broad tooth-baring smirk as Kurama whines out at the word _punishment._ This whine turning into a yelp as Naruto flips him over so that he is laying on his front.

" _Get up and bend over._ " Naruto orders in a commanding voice filled with dominance, causing Kurama to shiver as he does what he has been told. Standing up on all fours before he lowers his front so that his head is resting on the floor while he lifts his ass. This causing Naruto to purr as he moves forward and grabs the base of all Kurama's tails with his left hand as he pulls up, which causes Kurama to squeal in slight pain as Naruto pulls his ass further up.

Naruto holding Kurama in this position as he brings back his right hand and then brings it forward. Naruto's hand connects with Kurama's ass with a hard slap as he yelps out and then whines as he feels his ass cheek shake.

Smirking at his yelp, Naruto brings back his hand before he slaps Kurama's ass again. Kurama yelping out a second time as his claws dig into the bed before he starts whining and whimpering as Naruto keeps on spanking his ass. Kurama's ass shaking with each spank as his fur hides the red tint on his ass that Naruto's hand keeps on slapping, which causes Kurama to get shocks of pain up his spine with each spank. This pain only lasting for a second before pleasure overwhelms the pain.

Naruto spanking Kurama until he is a whimpering mess as he stays there and takes his punishment like the slut he is. His ass cheeks now being utterly red under his fur at the constant spanking while his rock-hard cock leaks out precum all over the bed below him. Naruto giving his ass one last hard slap as his furry ass cheeks wobble before Naruto lets go of his tails. This causing Kurama to whimper as he collapses onto the bed, his shaking legs not being able to hold his wait as they give under his weight.

Kurama laying on his front as he is too weak to stand up, the way he fell causing his cock to be pushed behind him as his balls rest on it. This causing Naruto to purr as he gazes over the visual, his eyes picking out every detail before they move to Kurama's tail hole that gazes out between those bruised ass cheeks. The tail-hole repeatedly clenching as if calling out to Naruto to fuck it, which causes Naruto to lick his lips as he moves forward, and grabs hold of Kurama's ass cheeks.

Letting out a gasp as he feels the hands grabbing his bruised ass, Kurama lets out a whimper as he feels Naruto spread his ass cheeks apart so that his tail hole is on full display. This whimper turning into a pleasured whine when he feels Naruto lick his tail hole. Naruto pulling his tongue into his mouth before he moves forward and buries his face between Kurama's ass cheeks as he presses his lips against Kurama's tail hole.

The feel of the wet lips on his tail hole causing Kurama to shiver as his tail hole clenches. Smirking, Naruto starts sucking on Kurama's tail hole as his wet tongue swirls around the opening of Kurama's ass, which causes Kurama to moan in pleasure. Still sucking on Kurama's tail hole, Naruto pushes his tongue against Kurama's opening as he gropes Kurama's ass cheeks. This causing Kurama's eyes to widen as he lets out a whine as he feels Naruto's tongue wiggle its way into his ass, which causes him to clench his ass as he shudders.

Moving his tongue around inside Kurama's ass as it clenches down on him, Naruto starts thrusting his tongue into Kurama's ass as he flicks his tongue against Kurama's prostate. Kurama all the while moaning in pleasure as he feels his anal walls part as Naruto's tongue pushes its way into his ass, while he feels his bruised ass cheeks get groped.

Giving Kurama's ass one last hard suck while he buries his tongue as far into Kurama's ass as it can go, Naruto pulls away as his tongue slips out of Kurama's clenching ass. Kurama's tail hole getting drenched in saliva as a strand of saliva hangs between his ass and Naruto's mouth, which Naruto breaks with his tongue when he licks his lips. The loss of mouth and tongue causing Kurama to whine as he looks over his shoulder at Naruto with begging eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. I am going to give you something better than my tongue." Naruto says with a smirk as he grabs hold of his large cock and gives it a stroke as it throbs in his grasp. This causing Kurama to shudder as he stares at Naruto's cock with hunger as his tail hole clenches while his cock leaks out some precum onto the bed.

Smirking at Kurama's reaction, Naruto moves as he kneels behind Kurama and presses his groin against his ass while he leans over Kurama so that his hands are placed on the bed on either side of Kurama's head. Kurama letting out a whimper under him as he feels Naruto's cock slide between his ass cheeks to press up against his tail hole.

"You like that, don't you slut?" Naruto growls out as he starts rubbing his cock against Kurama's tail hole as his cock grinds between Kurama's furry ass cheeks.

" **Y-yes.** " Kurama whimpers out as he wraps his tails around Naruto's legs and waist, which causes Naruto to purr as he grinds his cock harder against Kurama's tail hole.

"Beg to me. Tell me what you want." Naruto purrs as he moves his nose towards Kurama's neck and breathes in his scent, which causes Kurama to shiver.

" **I want your cock.** " Kurama says, which causes Naruto to move his right hand as he places it on Kurama's back and pushes down as he pins him to the bed.

"You can do better than that, slut. I have heard you beg much better than that through the countless times I fucked you." Naruto growls into Kurama's ear, which causes Kurama to whine under him.

" **I want to feel your cock inside my ass. I want to feel it stretching my ass as it is rammed into me. I want to feel your balls slapping against me with each thrust as your groin repeatedly slams into my ass. I want to feel your cock throbbing inside me when you cum, to feel your cock pumping your seed into my ass as it fills me up. I want to be left laying limp as my ass gapes while your seed pours out of it.** " Kurama whines out, which causes Naruto to smirk as his cock throbs between Kurama's ass cheeks.

"That's more like it. Begging just like the slut you are." Naruto purrs into Kurama's ear, which causes him to shudder as his tail hole clenches against Naruto's cock. Still pining Kurama to the bed, Naruto moves his other hand and grabs hold of his cock as he lines up with Kurama's entrance. Purring at feeling the head of his cock against Kurama's tail hole, Naruto moves his hips forward as Kurama's ass opens as the head of his cock slips inside.

Moaning at feeling Naruto's cock enter his ass, Kurama clenches his ass as he digs his claws into the bed. This causing Naruto to growl at feeling the tightness around the head of his cock, which causes him to press all his weight down on Kurama before he slams his hips forward. Kurama lets out a loud roar as he feels Naruto's cock spread his anal walls as it rams its way into his ass and smacks into his prostate. Naruto's groin slamming into his ass as his balls slap against his own, which causes Kurama to whine as his ass clenches as his cock throbs.

Kurama's cock unloading his seed all over the bed as he cums, his ass clenching each time a rope of seed squirts out of his cock.

"Cumming already? How cute." Naruto purrs with a smirk as he listens to Kurama's whimpers as Kurama's ass clenches around his cock. Pulling his hips back as he feels Kurama's ass clench down on his cock as it tries to keep him inside, Naruto stops when he is about to pull his cock out before he rams his whole cock back inside of Kurama's ass. Kurama's whimpers turning into whines and moans as Naruto starts fucking him, the room is filled with smacks of flesh meeting flesh as Kurama's sounds of pleasure get mixed in with Naruto's groans of pleasure.

Kurama's body being pounded into the bed as he feels Naruto's cock sliding in and out of his ass while it leaks pre-cum. Making his anal walls slick as Naruto's cock slides into his ass with ease as it keeps on ramming into his prostate. All this done as Naruto groans into Kurama's ear, who shudders as he whines in pleasure while he grunts each time Naruto's groin smacks into his ass.

Feeling Naruto's cock throb inside of his ass, Kurama shivers in excitement and whines louder as Naruto changes his thrusting. Naruto's thrusts being short fast ones as half of his cock is always buried inside Kurama's ass.

"Here it comes slut. Whine louder for me, show me how much you want my seed." Naruto growls into Kurama's ear in-between groans of pleasure. Obeying what Naruto has said, Kurama starts to let out the loudest whines and moans that he can make while he begs Naruto to fill his ass with cum. Purring at the sounds that Kurama is making and how much he is begging, Naruto gives one last thrust before he moans as he cums.

Naruto grinding his groin against Kurama's ass as he fills it with his seed before he pulls out half way through cumming. Grabbing hold of his cock, Naruto strokes himself as his cock shoots out ropes of cum all over Kurama's furry ass. Kurama whining as this is happening as he lays on the bed and pants in exhaustion, his cock throbbing as he hasn't orgasmed.

Stopping his stroking as his cock lets out one last rope of cum, Naruto purrs as he looks at Kurama's ass. Kurama's tail hole gaping as cum flows out of it while his furry ass is covered in seed. Noticing Kurama's cock and how it is still hard, Naruto purrs as he moves so that his cock is underneath Kurama's cock before he grabs hold of it and gives it a hard squeeze. This causing Kurama to whine loudly as he cums, his cock pouring his seed all over Naruto's cock as Naruto stokes it.

Pulling away when Kurama finishes cumming, Naruto looks down at his cum drenched cock and smirk as he moves around on the bed so that he is kneeling in front of Kurama's muzzle.

"Open that mouth, slut. We are going to put that mouth to some use." Naruto purrs as he stares down at Kurama, who whimpers as he stares at the cum covered cock in front of him. Obediently opening his muzzle as he whines, Naruto purrs as he places his cock into Kurama's muzzle and leans down. Grabbing the back of Kurama's head with his right hand while his right-hand grabs the bottom of Kurama's muzzle.

"That's a good pet." Naruto purrs as he holds Kurama's head in place as he pushes his whole cock into his muzzle. The head of his cock slipping down Kurama's throat as his groin presses up against his lips, which Kurama closes as he starts sucking on Naruto's cock. His tongue moving around as it caresses over the cock in his mouth as he gathers the cum onto his tongue.

Moaning at how good Kurama can use his mouth, Naruto starts thrusting into Kurama's mouth as he sucks on his cock. Kurama letting out moans as his mouth is fucked, while he lets out a wet gag sometimes as he feels the head of Naruto's cock keeps thrusting its way into his throat.

Whimpering as Naruto fucks his muzzle harder, Kurama sucks harder as he brings out his tongue and starts caressing Naruto's balls as he covers them with his saliva. This causing Naruto to purr as he tightens his grip on Kurama's head as he feels his orgasm coming, which Kurama feels as Naruto's cock throbs inside his mouth.

Letting out a loud groan, Naruto thrust his cock into Kurama's mouth and doesn't pull out as he starts cumming. Kurama shuddering as he feels Naruto's cock pour seed down his throat as he feels rope after rope of seed shoot out of the cock lodged in his throat. All this cum getting gulped down hungrily as Kurama sucks on Naruto's cock as he tries to drain his balls dry.

Pulling away as he takes his cock out of Kurama's mouth, Kurama opens his muzzle wide as Naruto holds his cock in line with his open jaws. A couple of more strands of seed squirting into Kurama's mouth as the inside of his muzzle gets coated in cum. The last strand of seed landing on top of Kurama's muzzle when Naruto aims his cock further up.

Letting go of his cock as he finishes cumming, Naruto purrs at the mess he has made Kurama into as he moves and lays down next to Kurama. Wrapping his arms around him as he pulls him over onto his side and then pulls him to his chest.

"Was that enough for you love? Or do you want to go another round?" Naruto purrs with a warm smile as he moves his right hand as he smooths Kurama's fur.

" **I want to go another round, but I want to ride you this time.** " Kurama purrs in-between pants as he smiles and shifts his body closer to Naruto.

"Ok, love. But I think you should rest for a bit first." Naruto says as he kisses the back of Kurama's head, which causes Kurama to purr as he nods in agreement to what Naruto has said. Both just laying together in bed as they cuddle and enjoy the time they have together.

[Author's note: And that's the end of the story! Hope you all enjoyed it! I might add more chapters in the future, so if you have a lemon you want to see between Naruto and Kurama send it, and it might be a future chapter! Anyway, see you later!]


End file.
